


Observations

by DreamingIce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Secrets of the Jedi - Jude Watson, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Banter, F/M, Friendship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 years before TPM. Siriwan. A different perspective on these two hiding their relationship. Largely from the view of Bant and Garen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Obi is about 18, as is Garen, and Siri and Bant are both 16.

"Kenobi, I swear you are the most irritating, infuriating being on this entire planet!" the blonde-haired Jedi screeched.

"How can you be sure of that, Siri? Since when have you actually met everyone on the planet?" Replied a calmer, masculine voice.

Her mouth working in wordless fury, the blonde sixteen-year-old fell silent. Failing to think of a snappy come back, Siri just shrieked her frustration before whirling around and storming away in the opposite direction.

The two other apprentices who had witnessed the disagreement between Obi-Wan and Siri just looked at each other as Siri stalked past them, muttering under her breath.

"It never ceases to amaze me just how much those two can argue over the craziest things," Bant murmured quietly.

Beside her, an eighteen-year-old human snorted. "I reckon it's their form of flirting," Garen informed the Mon Cal.

Bant's bulbous eyes widened, "Garen!" she slapped his arm.

"What?" exclaimed Garen with an innocent expression plastered on his face. "It's true and you know it!" Rubbing his arm where she'd slapped him, he added, "And why'd you have to hit me so hard? I thought healers were meant to fix injuries up, not create them."

Ignoring Garen's last comment, Bant continued with the first thread of her friend's ramblings. "No, They can't see each other like that,  _can't_ , Garen," she reminded him.

Garen cocked his head. "Doesn't mean that they can't be broken, there's been other's who've broken those rules. Your old master was one of them."

A flash of pained flittered across Bant's face at the mention of Tahl, her first master.

Realising his mistake, Garen mentally kicked himself. "Bant, I'm sorry-"

Shaking her head, Bant held up a webbed hand. "Don't be, Garen. It's been over three years now," she interrupted Garen before he started babbling. "And yes, I remember that Tahl was one of the ones who broke that rule."

"Then you  _have_  to be able to see that there's something going on with those two," Garen jerked a thumb to where Obi-Wan and Siri had been practising before they started arguing.

Bant slanted her eyes at him. "You can be more than a tad obsessive at times, you know," she informed him. "And you have a one-track mind."

"That's probably true..." Garen admitted happily. "But you're trying to avoid answering."

Bant sighed. "Okay, Yes," she said slowly. "I have noticed a few things happening between those two."

Garen smirked. "There now, that wasn't that hard to admit was it?"

Bant thought for a minute, then slapped his arm again.

"Ow! What was that for!" he yelped.

"Encouragement for you not to go teasing Siri and Obi-Wan," she told him, slanting him a knowing look. "I know how that crazy little mind of yours works, leave them be while they can still keep it to themselves."

"You're no fun, Bant," Garen pouted.

"Someone has to at least  _try_  to keep you in line, even if it is impossible," she muttered dryly.

"Do or do not. There is no try. Hmmmm," came Garen's imitation of Yoda's oft-heard adage.

"Shut up, Garen."

* * *

The couple that Bant and Garen had been talking about were currently taking the full opportunity of one of their rare moments alone. Pulling back from Obi-Wan slightly, Siri then rested her head on his firm chest.

"I hate lying to them," she whispered quietly into his tunic. Obi-Wan's arms tightened around her waist, bringing her even closer to him.

"I know, I don't like hiding how I feel either," Obi-Wan murmured softly into Siri's blonde hair. "If I could, I think I'd tell the whole galaxy."

Siri lifted her head up to look into Obi-Wan's bright blue eyes. "I think I would too," she whispered before he captured her lips once more in a passionate kiss. After having to separate from lack of air, the two contented themselves by just being in each other's arms for the time being. With both their respective Masters out on solo missions, they could spend more time together without raising to many suspicions.

"Do you think Bant and Garen believed our 'argument'?" asked Obi-Wan.

Siri smiled. "I'd say so, and besides, I  _was_  ticked off at you. You can be  _very_  irritating at times..."

Tickling Siri's side, he replied, "I know, all the better to get you irritated with, love," he teased.

Siri went to slap the back of his head lightly, but Obi-Wan caught it first, kissing the inside of her wrist, he began trailing kisses up her arm. Shivering with delight, Siri began to lose herself in the feeling of the love that she and Obi-Wan shared.

Tomorrow and all it would bring could wait. At the moment there was just the two of them, and their night of freedom.


End file.
